tu y yo
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: porque las cosas entre nosotros simplemente se dieron, sin pensar en un motivo, porque juntos somos felices, a pesar de todo. Porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo DRARRY


**Título:** "tu y yo"

**Autor:** Reykou Higurashi  
**Género:** Romance  
**Advertencias:** -  
**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que no soy yo.

Esto surgió originalmente como un one-shot que pensé mientras escuchaba una canción, sin embargo terminó siendo de 1500 palabras exactas, asi que se pasó de eso. De cualquier manera me encantó el resultado. ¡Gracias a mi beta Tenuame por corregirme los errores!

* * *

Las cosas entre nosotros no tienen un porque, simplemente pasaron y ya. Tal vez es lo que llaman "destino", o tal vez es cuestión de una profecía que jamás fue dicha en presencia de alguien que la contara, eso no importa, lo único importante ahora es tenerte junto a mí, por siempre.

Te observo dormir, y debo confesar que es la cosa más fascinante del mundo, contemplar como la luz de la luna entra a través de los grandes ventanales de la mansión, colándose por entre las cortinas vaporosas que crean ese espacio de privacidad que es la alcoba, llegando hasta la cama de cuatro postes en que reposamos, iluminando tu cabello y tu piel, poniéndome un poco celoso al ver que Selene intenta acariciarte con sus rayos, pero al mismo tiempo alegrándome sabiendo que, aunque ella lo intente, soy yo quien te tiene para mi, soy yo a quien tú has elegido.

Toco con mis manos tu cabello, ese cabello que corre libre sobre la almohada de plumas, suave en la palma de mi mano pero al mismo tiempo rebelde al escurrirse entre mis dedos; me gusta tu cabello, y lo sabes, de la misma manera en que yo sé a ti te agrada el mío, suave y rebelde también, sobre todo después de que hayamos hecho el amor.

Toco tu, gracias a la luz, pálida mejilla con uno de mis dedos y doy un suave beso en ella, intentando no despertarte, sin embargo, tu abres los ojos y me miras, esmeralda y plata chocan de una manera electrizante y pura, cargando el ambiente de deseo y al mismo tiempo de amor. Sonríes. Amo tu sonrisa, ¿lo sabes? Me imagino que si, imagino que sabes cuánto te amo, cuanto amo cada parte de tu cuerpo, desde el dedo chiquito del pie, pasando por las rodillas, tus manos, tu silueta esbelta de buscador, tus ojos, tu cabello. No me importa lo que las demás personas puedan pensar, tal vez podrías ser más alto o más bajo, algo más fuerte, menos delgado, tal vez podrías demostrar un carácter diferente al interactuar con personas que no te agradan, pero esas cosas sobran. Para mí, eres perfecto tal cual eres.

Te das la vuelta en la cama y me miras de frente, enredando tus brazos en mi cuello, y depositas un beso sobre mi frente, para descender a mis labios. Mientras me besas, poco a poco vas dando vuelta en la cama hasta quedar sobre mí, sostienes mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sonríes, pero no esa sonrisa despiadada que muestras a tus enemigos, sino esa sonrisa cómplice que me enseñas cuando sabes que harás algo que nos divertirá a ambos.

Poco a poco vas besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, tratándolo con delicadeza como si fuera lo más importante para ti, no lo se, pero para mí, tu cuerpo es un templo a los dioses con los cuales me congratulo cada vez que lo toco, tus manos se sienten cálidas, totalmente diferentes a cuando tu y yo nos peleábamos en el colegio, las cuales usábamos para dar golpes, para dañar, lejos a lo que hacemos ahora, que es usarlas para provocar placer.

Sé que tus amigos y los míos encontraron raro al principio el que estuviéramos juntos, es decir, ¿Quién encontraría coherente el pensar que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy acabarían juntos? Si hace un par de años me lo hubieran dicho hubiera llevado a San Mungo a aquella persona, pero ahora, es difícil imaginarnos separados. Hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien con los amigos de ambos, a divertirnos, a hacer las cosas juntos, e incluso cuando nos peleamos (que a pesar de ya no ser tan seguido como antes, aun es algo común), sabemos cuándo detener la pelea para no lastimarnos, y cuando continuarla únicamente para acabar teniendo sexo desenfrenado.

Tu mano finalmente se ha colado bajo mi ropa interior y ha comenzado a acariciar esa parte de mi anatomía que se enciende cada vez que te veo. Sobre todo cada vez que te veo salir de ducharte, cubierto únicamente por aquel pequeño rectángulo que usas como toalla. Eres atractivo, eres especial y eres todo mío, me lo has demostrado, ¿acaso esperas que no me excite cada vez que te veo, sabiendo que soy el único para ti?

Te colocas entre mis piernas dispuesto a entrar en mí. Usualmente ambos nos peleamos ese lugar, siendo el perdedor el que recibe, pero esta vez no será así. Esa misión con los Aurores me tuvo molesto y enfadado, sobre todo nervioso, pero sé que tu no quedaste atrás, te enfadaste, temblaste y amenazaste a algunos incluso más que yo, así que, es justo que te de mi cariño de la manera en que lo requieras, además, sentirte entrando en mi es una de las cosas más eróticas que puede haber.

"caliente" es lo único que susurras una vez dentro de mi antes de tomar mi rostro entre tus manos y besarme. Te comienzas a mover lentamente al principio y con más fuerza después al notar como mis piernas envuelven tu cintura en un intento de hacer esto más intenso y profundo.

Comenzamos con ese baile entre dos, en el cual te mueves al mismo ritmo que el mío, dando pasos cada vez más cortos, hemos tenido muchas emociones este día, así que ambos terminamos esa danza al mismo tiempo, luego de la cual, recuperándonos, nos dedicamos a repartir besos en el cuerpo del otro.

Me observas y te acomodas en mi pecho, cubriéndonos a ambos con las sábanas. Ya son 4 años desde que nos volvimos a reencontrar en el ministerio de magia. En aquel momento dejamos atrás toda la enemistad entre ambos y nos fuimos a tomar una cerveza con todo el escuadrón de Aurores, repitiendo la salida varias veces, cada vez con menos tiempo entre ellas. No todos saben que uno de los dos no es tan Gryffindor como se espera, todo sonrisas y heroísmo, que también tiene la astucia de una serpiente para conquistar al enemigo, envolverlo entre sus garras y hacerlo sufrir por él, de igual manera que el otro no es tan Slytherin, puesto que a pesar de saber envolver al enemigo, también tiene ese lado dulce e impulsivo, gracias al cual nos declaramos el uno al otro.

Funcionamos más perfecto de lo que nadie esperaría, por esos pequeños detalles que nadie debe saber, como que uno duerme hasta tarde puesto que le gusta el calor del cuerpo moreno pegado al suyo, o como que el otro ama cuando el rubio se sienta frente a la chimenea a leer algún libro de pociones mientras acaricia suavemente el cabello del azabache. Esas cosas nos hacen ser felices, ser nosotros.

Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos salida a casa de los Weasley, tal como lo prometiste la semana pasada, únicamente asientes antes de abrazarme y cerrar los ojos. Lo que tú no sabes es que no son los únicos que estarán ahí. Los Weasley y los Malfoy se han vuelto una familia para ambos, cada uno con diferentes virtudes y defectos, pero una familia amorosa a final de cuentas, y es por eso que los he citado a ambos mañana. Tú no lo sabes, pero dentro de mi túnica he puesto un anillo de diamantes que lleva ahí más de una semana guardado. Ese anillo con el que mañana, siguiendo los impulsos que a veces tengo, pero una de las decisiones más que seguras que he tomado, me declararé ante ti.

Sé que dirás que si, se que Molly llegará corriendo a felicitarte, se que Ron me mirará primero con el entrecejo fruncido para finalmente restarle importancia y felicitarnos a ambos. Se lo que todos los Weasley harán, y sé que Lucius será uno de los más sorprendidos, ya que, a pesar de que lleva casi un año dando indirectas acerca del tiempo que llevamos juntos sin un compromiso formal, no espera que sea yo quien lo haya pensado seriamente y me declare. Después de todo, eso es más cursi de lo que uno esperaría para alguien de mi casa.

Pero no me importa. Sé que tú sonreirás y colocarás ese anillo en tu dedo, me mirarás con esos ojos claros entrecerrados y me besarás con pasión, para luego comenzar a pensar en una fecha para el enlace, mientras todos observan con diversos grados de emoción y sorpresa.

Pero los demás no importan tanto, el mundo mágico se debe preparar para esa sorpresa, ya que se, muchos se opondrán, otros más (como las brujas enamoradas del amor) se alegrarán, lo único importante es que seremos tu y yo, sin importar el Potter y Malfoy, Draco y Harry, Slytherin y Gryffindor, luz y oscuridad, ex mortifago y niño dorado o cualquiera de esos adjetivos con los que nos han denominado al paso del tiempo, nosotros, quienes estemos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas por siempre, con título formal o sin él, no nos importa, pero juntos, como debe ser y será.


End file.
